1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a honeycomb catalyst body. More particularly, it relates to a honeycomb catalyst body having high mechanical strength, less pressure loss, and suitable purification performance.
2. Background Art
There has been increasing a need to remove harmful substances or particulate matters in exhaust gases discharged from internal combustion engines such as an automobile engine, a construction machine engine and a stationary engine for industrial machine, the other burning devices and the like, in consideration of influences on the environment. Therefore, there has been used a honeycomb catalyst body loading a catalyst onto a plugged honeycomb structure to purify a particulate matter (hereinafter referred to as the “PM” sometimes) or the harmful substances (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
As the honeycomb catalyst body, for example, there is used the one loading a predetermined catalyst onto a plugged honeycomb structure. The plugged honeycomb structure includes porous partition walls defining a plurality of cells to become through channels of a fluid. Moreover, this plugged honeycomb structure is alternately arranged with predetermined cells (inflow cells) of which one end is open and another end is plugged and the remaining cells (outflow cells) of which one end is plugged and another end is open. Furthermore, when the honeycomb catalyst body is used, the fluid (an exhaust gas) flows in from one end of the honeycomb catalyst that the predetermined cells are open, passes through the partition walls, and then flows out on the remaining cells as the passed fluid. In this way, the passed fluid flows out from another end thereof that the remaining cells are open, and thereby the honeycomb catalyst body can collect and remove the PM in the exhaust gas and remove the harmful substances by the catalyst.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2009-131780